Somebody Else
by 14AmyChan
Summary: based off an awesome pic I saw. Link and story inside. Phinbella but some hints of Ferbella


_**14AmyChan: just a oneshot inspired by a pic**_

_**Phineas: Are you going to put the link on after the story?**_

_**14AmyChan: but of course~! *^_^***_

Phineas was sitting in the middle of the park on a cloudy night. Why was he so glum? He and his girlfriend had gotten in a pretty bad fight. The fight itself had happened two weeks ago. He couldn't even remember what it was about. It was what had happened later that had him down in the dumps.

* * *

_Phineas walked down the street, wrestling with how he should apologize to her. It had been a week and a half and it was time someone gave in so they could be back together. Phineas kicked a rock away from his shoe as he walked to her house. Suddenly, he was there, and too soon for him._

_Sighing, he decided to try her backyard first. He knew she would most likely be there. She loved to sit by her pool when she wanted to be alone. She was there. But she wasn't alone._

_Phineas looked at his girlfriend and his brother, sharing a quiet embrace. It looked like she was crying, and it hurt Phineas to watch. He watched as Ferb rubbed her back. Phineas was positive Ferb couldn't see him and his girlfriend's head was too buried in his shoulder to notice another person there._

_So, doing what he thought was best for the moment, Phineas left her backyard and made his way to the park, where he's been every night since._

* * *

It was the third night at the park, and Phineas was tiring quickly of sitting on this bench. He hadn't talked to Ferb ever since he saw him with his girlfriend, and he had defiantly not talked to her. So for the last three days he had spent in seclusion, unsure of what to do.

Bored and frustrated, the fifteen year old decided to walk around the park. After wandering around for a few hours, he found a nice tree to rest against. He propped his food there and deemed it his new place of thought as he tried once more to wrestle with his overflowing thoughts and emotions.

* * *

Isabella was sitting on her bed, miserable. She remembered why they had fought. She remembered how it was so stupid. She remembered how it had been her who had screeched him out of her house. But worst of all, she remembered how it had been her who had hurt him. After how many years of friendship, she had hurt him! Him! He who meant the world and the moon to her!

A few days ago, Ferb had come over to try and help her talk it out. It had ended with her admitting that the fight had been stupid and facing the fact that she had hurt him more deeply than she had originally thought. The simple fact had sent her in a fit of tears that had lasted more than two hours. After that, she had thanked Ferb and tried to make sense of how she should apologize.

But ever since she had realized how much she had hurt him, she'd spent the days in complete misery and emptiness. It wasn't helping her think of any ways to apologize to him. She wanted to stay inside for fear that she would run into him, but she knew that if she did, then it might be a little easier.

With that final thought, she put on some comfortable clothes and went for a walk. It wasn't far, just around the park. Maybe the nature around her would help her think of how to apologize.

* * *

Phineas was getting nowhere fast. He needed to talk this out with someone, but Ferb was out of the question, and so was his girlfriend. He couldn't ask her how to apologize to her, right?

Suddenly, he felt a large _bump!_ on the other side of his tree. Well, other people needed to think, too… Phineas couldn't help but hear something serious on the other side of his tree. Sniffling.

Someone was crying? It sounded like a girl. Without a word, Phineas reached into his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief that Ferb had started making him carry around when he first started dating his girl. Phineas handed the small cloth around the tree without looking. If dating had taught him anything, it was that a girl never wanted to be seen with runny makeup. Ever.

"Thanks," a scratchy whisper came from across the tree. To Phineas, it sounded really familiar…

"No problem," Phineas said, deciding to disregard the nagging feeling that he knew this voice. "You feeling okay?"

"I—" the voice seemed hesitant now, and Phineas felt a strong feeling that he knew this voice. He thought it belonged to his girlfriend. But that could have been him just thinking about her too much. To tell himself it most definitely _wasn't_ her, he decided to look around the tree.

* * *

Before Isabella could think, his head popped around the tree. He looked at her. She looked at him. She was as shocked as he looked. She had just been trying to convince herself that it _wasn't_ Phineas she was talking to. Her boyfriend had suddenly and magically appeared. In her hands, she held his handkerchief.

"Phineas…" Isabella finally breathed out. However, the sound seemed to break his will for eye contact. He hurriedly looked away. Was he that angry with her? Had she messed up that bad? "Phineas, I—"

"I'm sorry," Phineas interrupted her, sending her mind on the fritz. Why was he apologizing? He'd done nothing wrong. The fight was her fault, and she'd only made things worse by not coming out and apologizing earlier. So why—

"And…" Phineas seemed to struggle with what he was saying next. Isabella waited with bated breath, hoping that he would just say something so she could apologize. He balled his fist and took a deep breath before looking at her with a worn smile. "I'm happy for you and Ferb."

The world shattered for Isabella right then. Her and Ferb? What was he talking about? Had he hit his head? Was something wrong with him?

"Phin… what…?" Isabella's words came out confused. It reflected how she felt perfectly.

"I saw you and Ferb in your backyard…" Phineas admitted, having winced slightly at her pet name for him. It was a name she usually said with love and excitement. But now it was just sadness.

"W-what?" Isabella already knew what he was talking about, but she hadn't seen him in her backyard that day. She would have remembered that. Heck, if that had happened, they wouldn't be here, they'd probably have made up already and they'd be at a movie or something. "Phin, he was just talking sense into me!"

"What?" Phineas asked, feeling confused. Isabella never needed sense talked into her. She was a good person with a good head on her shoulders. She was good natured and kind and never angry unless provoked.

"The fight was my fault, and I should have just apologized earlier…" Isabella admitted, the words coming out more smoothly than she thought they would have. But she hadn't actually apologized yet… "Phineas, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that, and—" Isabella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as comfort. "—And Ferb and I are defiantly _not_ together."

Shocked, Phineas could hardly move for the better part of three whole seconds. Then, slowly, he wrapped his arms around Isabella and placed his head atop hers. It took a few more seconds for the truth to sink in.

"You're not with Ferb?" he asked dumbly. He couldn't help it. He had thought that to be the case for three days, and eternity to him!

"No, I'm not," Isabella said it again. "Only yours if you still want me…"

Phineas lifted his head off of Isabella's and she, in turned, looked up. Her expression was that of confusion and slight fear. Fear that he would reject her for the pain she caused him. Fear that if he did reject her, neither of them would find happiness.

"Yes. Yes I do," Phineas replied with a soft smile, relieving Isabella's fears and anxieties. Happily, she buried her face into his chest. For the first time in three nights, the moon broke through its cloudy barrier.

"Thank you…" Isabella repeated over and over. Yes, they had fought. And now they had bridged it up. It was another stepping stone in growing up…

* * *

Ferb walked away from the park, a smile on his face. His brother and his brother's girlfriend could be a pair of idiots sometimes. A pair of lovesick idiots. His phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Hullo?" he asked, already knowing who it was on the other side.

"Ferb? How are things going?" his girlfriend asked from the other side.

"Things are looking up. Do you want to head to that new café in town?" he invited, knowing that she'd been dying to go ever since it opened two days ago.

"I'd love to. See you soon?"

"Absolutley."

_**14AmyChan: FYI, I may be a Ferbnessa supporter, but you can take this any way you want. *^_^***_

_**Isabella: What was the fight about?**_

_**14AmyChan: It doesn't matter, what matters is you fought and then you made up. *^_^***_

_**Isabella: grrrrr…**_

_**Phineas: *puts hand on Isabella's shoulder***_

_**Isabella: *calms down and goes lovesick***_

_**14AmyChan: before things get too hectic, here's the link. *^_^***_

h_t_t_p : / / cryptaesthet . deviantart art/Someone-Else-311802835

_**14AmyChan: I didn't draw it, so go ahead and comment on the pic, it's so super pretty! Shoutout time! Thanks for letting me use the pic as inspiration, Cryptaesthet! *^_^***_


End file.
